The Pokemon Journey of Three
by Purebeast15
Summary: Three friends go on a pokemon journey and try to be the best. Include Ocs and theories
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

In a world full of mysterious creatures known as Pokemon in a region known as Hoenn, two trainers were about to begin their journey.

Our scene takes place in an upstairs room within a small house where a soon-to-be trainer was getting prepared for a journey that would change their life forever. He was an light-skinned young male. He wore black knee length basketball shorts with black Nike's and a blue unzipped hoodie with half a blue pokeball showing on either side showing a white T-shirt underneath. He had beautiful eyes that seemed to change colors between green and brown or become a mix of the two at anytime. He was just examining himself in his body-size mirror when heard his name being called loudly.

"Jaylen."

"Coming", Jaylen called back. Grabbing his backpack and quickly making sure that everything he needed was packed, he rushed down the steps and pulled on his black cap with a pokeball design into the kitchen where his mother was waiting.

His mother was light-skinned just like him. She was a little thick but that helped to appeal to her beauty. She wore khakis with an olive green shirt and house shoes. On the table before Jaylen was his favorite breakfast food, Pecha berry waffles.

"What's the occasion", Jaylen asked.

"Well you are about to go on your journey as a Pokémon trainer and it will be a long time before I see you again and I want to send you off with your favorite breakfast in your stomach. And it the anniversary of when we moved here from kanto a year ago." She replied happily.

"That's right it has been a year. I completely forgot."

Jaylen flashed back to that day a year ago when him and his mother had moved to the town known as littleroot and when he made an unforgettable friend.

One year ago

 _A light-skinned woman and child had just finished packing their stuff into their new home. The child had been forced outside of the house by his mother who urged him to meet new people and make friends. The child begrudgingly shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets and started walking down the path. He was still walking when he saw another kid about his age standing by a puddle. Deciding that his mom was right he decided to go talk to the other kid. Once he was in range he said "Hey bud watcha doin."_

 _The other kid turned around and gave him a big grin and replied,"Well nothing really I was about to come over to your house and say hello."_

 _" And why would you do that?", asked the young Jaylen._

 _"Well you see I also just moved here a day ago so I thought you might be interested in being friends". Jaylen quickly scanned the other kid. He was white with dark brown hair that curled around his hair and dipped into the center of his eyebrows giving him the impression of a unibrow. His eyes were a brown color and he stood a head taller than Jaylen, which wasn't a surprise as Jaylen was a very short kid for his age. "Wellllll, OK my name's Jaylen. What's your?", asked the young Jaylen._

 _"My names Chase.", said the kid._

 _"That's a nice name. You know what i think we're going to be good friends."_

 _"Me too."_

Present day

"Oh. Jaylen look at the time you better hurry or you'll be late meeting chase to get your first Pokemon." Said Jaylen's mother smacking him back to reality.

"Oh you're right!", our hero exclaimed. Quickly wolfing down the rest of his waffles Jaylen grabbed his backpack, gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and quickly ran out the door to make it on time to meet his friend. As he ran Jaylen thought he saw a hooded man that seemed to be glowing blue standing in the edge of the woods near Route 1, but when he blinked the man was gone. Deciding it was just his imagination Jaylen shook his head and continued sprinting for the Professor's lab.

 _Side Note:_

 _Alright, I know what your thinking. But I promise, it gets better just keep reading and you might be satisfied._


	2. Chapter 2: Bonds Are Formed

_**Thoughts**_

 _Flashback_

 ** _Pokedex_**

 _ **Disclaimer i don't own Pokémon all credit goes to Nintendo and Gamefreak**_

A young man is standing in front of the entrance to Professor Birch's lab tapping his foot impatiently. He stood at 6ft 2" with a slightly tanned complexion with a mop of black-brown hair that dipped in the middle of his face between his brown eyes giving him the impression of a unibrow. He was wearing a zipped blue white hoodie with a blue Pokeball design on the front and a matching set of shorts and shoes. Strapped to his back was a blue backpack that contained all of his supplies necessary for the journey he was about to embark with his friend. If he would get here. He looked up from his watch just in time to see his friend run around the bend. "About time", said Chase **.** "I've been waiting for ten minutes."

"Sorry bro, I was getting ready and my mom had made some Pecha berry waffles and I "berry-ly" finished in time to leave."

Chase facepalmed at his friend's tendency to make bad jokes.

"Look Jaylen we don't have time for this. Let's just go and get our Pokémon so we can start our journey and then we can joke around," said Chase.

"Alright bro, sense I know you find it unberry-able to be off-schedule I'll stop."

Ignoring the last pun his friend made chase opened the door and both soon-to-be trainers walked inside the lab. As soon as they stepped inside however they heard a loud shout and turned around to see another person running towards their direction and stopping in front of them. The young man seemed to be around the same age as chase and Jaylen and stood two inches taller than the latter. He had a tanned complexion and had dark brown hair with a matching set of eyes. He wore a black leather jacket that had a pokeball design on the back and black slacks with white and black shoes.

"Thanks for holding the door. I meant to arrive earlier but my alarm didn't go off in time, panted the newcomer. Are you two getting your first Pokémon as well?"

"Yep," replied Jaylen. "My name is Jaylen and the guy to my right is Chase. Would you tell us your name?"

"My name is Anthony."

"All right now that we're done with formalities, can we please go get our Pokémon," Chase said impatiently. On that note all three soon-to-be trainers entered the lab.

Inside the lab were bookshelves stacked with books about Pokémon. Behind them was a crossroads with two signs one saying trainer's place and the other Pokémon research facility. Deciding to take the path marked trainer's place they walked down a broad hallway and were greeted by the sight of a middle-aged man wearing a lab coat. "

Hello young trainers I am professor Birch and I am here to give you your first Pokémon, the professor said happily, "May I have all your names before I let you choose your Pokémon?"

"My name is Chase."

"My name is Jaylen."

"And mine is Anthony."

"Wonderful, now here are your pokedexes."

Pulling three Gameboy advanced shaped pokedexes out of his drawer he handed one to each trainer.

"These pokedex are your trainer ids and your digital encyclopedia for Pokémon that you have or haven't encountered. Simply hold the device in front of the Pokémon and it will tell you all that is known about the Pokémon if they are lost they cannot be replaced so treat them with absolute care. Understand?"

All three trainers nodded in unison.

"Good. Now it's time to choose your Pokémon."

Pulling three pokeballs out of his pocket, he tossed them into the air and three Pokémon appeared in a flash of light and landed on the ground in a line. The first one to the left was a orange-colored chick Pokémon with yellow feathers surrounding its neck. It stood on two thin brownish yellow legs and had a beak of the same color. On its head was a yellow and orange flame-like crest and had beady black eyes. To the left of the chick Pokémon stood a green bipedal reptilian Pokémon with yellow eyes that had long narrow pupils. It's hands and feet had three digits that served as its fingers and toes. Its stomach and throat were colored red and across its stomach was a line that resembled a pouch. Its tail was dark green and separated into two separate lobes. To the left of the previous Pokémon was a quadruped amphibious Pokémon. Its body was blue with a light blue underside. Its head was large with a blue fin on top of its head and a light blue fin on its backside. Its eyes were beady black and on its cheeks were star-shaped gills. But as soon as the chick Pokémon and the wood gecko Pokémon saw each other they immediately butted heads.

"Torchic, tor, chic, tor-tor chic," the Torchic yelled fiercely.

"Treecko, tree, treecko," the treecko yelled back calmly.

"Mudkip," said the Mudkip nervously with a bead of sweat dripping down its face.

Now now you two come down, the professor said calmly as if this happened all the time, we have trainers here read to choose you. At the word trainers, all three Pokémon noticed the trainers staring at them. The Torchics eyes locked with Jaylens and the two seemed to click together and the Torchic ran over to Jaylen and jumped into his arms.

"Huh guess I know who I'm choosing, Jaylen said happily. I liked this little guys "fiery" spirit anyway."

The torchic started laughing at that joke Anthony joining in while Chase and everyone else in the room deadpanned on the floor. While on the floor the Treecko and Chases eyes happened to meet and the two had a mutual understanding and shook hands to signal who they choose. Anthony and mudkip looked at each other and nodded toward each other.

"Well that was quick," said the professor snapping everyone's attention back to him. "Now that you have chosen or rather you've been chosen. Here are the pokeballs that go with each of your Pokémon and here are more pokeballs so you can catch more Pokémon in the future."

Pulling more pokeballs out of his desk and handed 10 to each of the young trainers.

"Now if you would kindly scan your Pokémon. Jaylen, you first."

On that note Jaylen reluctantly put down his Torchic and whipped out his pokedex. _ ** Torchic the flame chick Pokémon. Somewhere in its belly this Pokémon has a place where it keeps a flame. This internal flame cause torchic to feel warm when it is hugged. When attacked, it will shoot fireballs of 1,800 F, leaving them scorched black. This Pokémon will follow its trainer with unsteady steps. This Pokémon is male and has the Egg move Night Slash and the Special Ability Blaze. It currently knows the moves Ember, Scratch, and Growl**. _

_"_ What's a Egg move?" asked Jaylen.

"Well Jaylen egg moves are moves that a Pokémon inherited from its parent meaning this Torchics parent might have been a Persian or Weavile that already knew the move," answered Birch. "And before you ask blaze is Torchics ability which powers up its fire type move when it is on its last legs. Now Chase if you could kindly scan your Treecko."

Reaching into his hoodie pocket Chase grabbed his pokedex and scanned his Pokémon. **_Treecko the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko has tiny spikes covering its hands and feet. This makes its home in tall trees and attack anyone who comes near its nest. Because of its territorial nature, it is known as the protector of the forest's trees. Treecko is known for its calm and collected personality. It will never panic under any circumstances, even when faced with a bigger foe. This Pokémon has the Egg Move Dragon Breath and has the special ability Overgrowth. It currently knows the moves Absorb, Pound, and Growl. This Pokémon is Male._** Hearing its description Treecko stood proudly.

"I'm guessing Overgrowth is like blaze and powers up its grass type moves," stated Chase.

"That is exactly right Chase. Now Anthony if you would kindly scan your Mudkip."

 ** _Mudkip the Mud Fish Pokémon. The fin on Mudkips head acts like a radar dish when underwater and the tail fin increases its swimming speed. The gills on its cheeks allow it to move perfectly underwater. Despite its size and appearance, it has amazing strength that allows it to shatter boulders twice its size. When tired, this Pokémon buries itself in mud. This Pokémon has the Egg Move Ancient Power and has the Special Ability Torrent. It currently knows Water Gun, Tackle and Tail Whip. This Pokémon is male. _**

"Well now that is all clear I have one final question to ask you three. Now what is it you all wish to do?"

"I wish to become the greatest Pokémon trainer there was!" Jaylen Proclaimed loudly. "And me and this little guy will make that dream come true."

"Tor!" Cried torchic with just as much enthusiasm as his trainer.

"My dream is the same as his." Chase stated. "Right little buddy?" Treecko nodded its head calmly in agreement.

"Mine is the same as well." said Anthony. "And I'm sure this guy agrees with me." Mudkip jumped happily in agreement.

"Well then, I guess that means you chose the path of the gym challenge. In that case, here you go." Reaching into his desk drawer once again he pulled out three black rounded rectangular cases and tossed one to each trainer. Inside the cases were eight holes made to hold badges of sorts. "If you are able to gather badges from all eight gyms of the Hoenn region, then you will be allowed to compete in the Pokémon league tournament where the winner will face the elite four. Four of the strongest trainers in the hoenn region. If you can defeat them you will earn the right to challenge the Champion the strongest trainer of this region. NOW go and set off to accomplish your dreams." The three trainers and their Pokémon then charged out of the door and back outside.

To be continued in the next chapter…


	3. Chapter 3: Battles Of Friendship

_**Thoughts**_

 _Flashback_

 _ **Pokedex**_

 **Attacks**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak. Please support the official release.**

Our three new trainers and their Pokémon are seen outside standing a few feet from Professor Birch's lab. Chase's Treecko and Jaylen's Torchic were in a heated argument while Anthony's Mudkip stood by his side.

"Wow. Those two must either really not like each other or are rivals and want to prove which one of them is better," said Jaylen.

"I think it might be a bit of both," said Chase.

Anthony sighed, "I think you both might be right about this".

Hearing the commotion stop all three trainers turned to see the two Pokémon standing with their backs to each other with a tick mark on their foreheads. "Maybe we should have a battle to have them let out some of their frustration," Jaylen suggested. "Plus, it will let us get used to battling with them."

"I'm cool with that idea, but we should probably find a place that's empty and safe," said Anthony.

All of them tried to think of places that would be suitable but came up short until Chase thought of the perfect place. "Jaylen remember that clearing we used to play in that our parents told us to stay away from?"

"That's the perfect place to have the battle," exclaimed Jaylen happily. "Let's hurry up and get there."

Returning their Pokémon to their Pokeballs Chase took the lead and lead the group into the forest. After about five minutes of walking, the group arrived in a roundish clearing with a few boulders dotting the landscape and nothing but forest surrounding it. "Ah I almost forgot about this place," Jaylen said. "Remember how we both got in trouble for coming to place cause we could have gotten attacked by a wild Pokémon and we were both grounded?"

"Yeah. Those were the worst 11 months of my life. I couldn't watch tv, or get on the internet. All i could do was read and i couldn't even read the books I liked." Chase shivered as he remembered those horrible months of boredom.

Jaylen started laughing at Chase's punishment like it was nothing. "OH dude, you got off easier than me. I couldn't even read a book cause my mom knew I would like whatever I read. So I would just sit there in my room and do absolutely nothing."

"Well, we can both agree that was the worst punishment we both had at least."

"Amen."

"Ok enough with the talk you two. Get ready for the battle. Chase, you go to the left side of the field and Jaylen you take the right side. And I will act as referee," Anthony instructed. Nodding in understanding Chase and Jaylen ran to their assigned positions. Turning around so that they were facing each other Jaylen and Chase unclipped their miniature Pokeballs from their belt buckles and instantly the Pokeballs grew to regular size. Jaylen could feel the Pokeball vibrating with excitement, whether it was from him or Torchic he didn't know.

"All right, this will be a one on one Pokémon battle. The first Pokémon to faint will be the loser and the standing Pokémon will be declared victorious. Do you both understand the rules." Both trainers nodded their heads in unison. "Good, now let the battle commence."

"Torchic, let's go!"

"Treecko, let's do it!"

Both trainers threw their balls at the center. Halfway to the center the balls opened and let out the Pokémon inside. As soon as their feet hit the ground the two Pokémon sprinted for the center and jumped and clashed heads pushing both of them back. Landing a few feet away from each other the Pokémon glared daggers at each other.

"All right Torchic let's start this off strong and use **Ember**!" Without hesitation, Torchic started firing tiny pellets of fire at the opposing Pokémon.

"Treecko dodge then get in close and use **Pound."** Treecko sidestepped to the left of the incoming pellets and charged toward Torchic with its left hand glowing and slammed his hand on top of Torchics head.

"Now Torchic use **Ember** while it's up close!" Opening its beak Torchic fired the pellets at point blank range causing massive super effective damage to Treecko and causing an explosion that sent both Pokémon skidding backward with Treecko suffering minor burns and Torchic suffering a bruise on its head.

"Torchic keep up the offensive with **Scratch**!" Torchic charged towards its rival and jumped with both feet slashing at Treecko.

"Treecko catch it and slam it into the ground and use **Absorb**!" Grabbing the smaller and lighter Pokémon by the ankles and using the Pokémon's momentum against it slamming Torchic into the ground. Before Torchic could recover the Wood Gecko Pokémon pressed glowing red palms to the sides of the chick Pokémon's head that started to do damage and slowly heal Treecko causing Torchic to grunt in pain.

"Kick it off with **Scratch**!" Torchic raked its clawed foot against Treeckos chest breaking its concentration and pushing it off him.

By this time both Pokémon were breathing heavily as they were still new to battling. Deciding it was time to end this Jaylen and Chase issued their last commands.

" **Scratch!"**

" **Pound!"**

The two Pokémon once again charged at each other both determined to be the victor of this battle of pride. Less than two seconds later Treecko slammed its glowing palm onto Torchics head and Torchic raked its foot across Treeckos chest. Time seemed to stand still as the two Pokémon stood there until slowly both Pokémon fell forward and landed on the ground with a thud sporting swirls in their eyes. All three trainers stood in silence amazed that the first battle was a tie. Anthony was the first to break of the stunned silence and declared, "Seeing as both Pokémon are unable to battle. This match is a tie." This broke Jaylen and Chase out of their stunned states and sent them sprinting towards their Pokémon. Jaylen reached Torchic first and slide on his knees to pick up his partner Pokémon. "Hey buddy, you alright?"

Torchic slowly opened its eyes to see Jaylen looking down at him with a worried look on his face. It lightly peaked his face to assure him it was alright. Jaylen sighed with relief and looked to see Chase standing with Treecko in his arms. "That was a good battle Chase," Jaylen said with a grin.

"Yeah it was fun and epic," Chase replied while sporting a similar grin.

"Yeah you guys are pretty good at battling, and I'm kinda curious how I would do against you one of you two," Anthony wondered. _**I could probably beat Jaylen but after seeing his battle style I can't tell. Chase has a grass type so he has the advantage, but Jaylen had the advantage during their battle and they tied so that's still a maybe. But I can tell that we all have potential to be great trainers. Maybe great enough to be Champion.**_

Anthony was broken out of his thoughts by Jaylen stating that Anthony should travel with them. "What, why?", Anthony questioned, "We literally just met about ten minutes ago. Why would you want me to join you and Chase?"

"Well, you did say that you have the exact same dream as me and Chase so to me it makes sense to me."

"That's true, and you did just referee our match and if we ever have practice matches we need to have somebody to make sure we don't go too far. So, the logical thing to do would be to join us Anthony."

"I mean yeah. But I might not be the person you think I am what if I'm totally different from who you think I am."

"Look Anthony I don't care about who you were once or if this is just an act," Jaylen interrupted, "Me and Chase have already decided you'll join us and so come on and just say yes already."

This sent Anthony into a stunned silence. For a few moments, they all just stood there. Until Anthony finally said, "Alright fine."

"Yes", both Jaylen and Chase exclaimed.

"But," Anthony said shutting Chase and Jaylen up. "Only if Jaylen can beat me in a Pokémon battle and if I win we go our separate ways." Jaylen stared at Anthony for what seemed like eternity before kneeling down and carefully slinging his backpack from his shoulders and reaching into his pack for a pouch that contained crushed revival herb. Grabbing a handful, he molded it into two balls. Giving one to Chase he placed the other under Torchics tongue and waited. After a few seconds Torchics eyes fluttered open and it immediately jumped to its feet and looked at Jaylen.

"Hey, Torchic i know you just woke up. But do you think you can have one more battle with me?" Torchic studied Jaylen's face before nodding its head. "Good I'm glad." Standing Jaylen turned around with Torchic to face Anthony. "We're ready," Jaylen stated with a stony face.

Anthony simply nodded before unclipping Mudkips pokeball and expanding it to full size. Throwing the ball towards the middle of the field the ball opened making Mudkip appear from a beam of light. Looking back to its trainer it seemed to know automatically what was going on. Turning back to Torchic both Pokémon got into battle ready poses and awaited orders. Chase with Treecko perched on his shoulder walked to the center of the field to witness the battle. "I will serve as referee for this battle. Let this battle begin."

"Torchic, use **Growl.** " Torchic yelled loudly causing Mudkip to jump in fear and lower its attack strength.

"Mudkip, **Water Gun!** " Mudkip took a deep breath and shoot a spiral of water from its mouth at Torchic.

"Torchic, Dodge." Torchic rolled to its left and landed on its feet and started sprinting around the field in a circle. The water continued to follow Torchic wetting the ground behind and slowly gaining on Torchic. _**Damn, the water's catching up to us. If it hits it could do major damage and cost us this battle. I gotta think of something.**_ Jaylen eyes started scanning the surroundings of the field to see if there was anything that could help him gain the advantage. His eyes settled on the boulders that were settled around the field. _**Got it!**_ "Torchic, jump on the boulders!" Trusting its trainer Torchic jumped on the top of the closest boulder to it and jumped from boulder to boulder putting more distance between the super effective water type move and itself.

" _ **That's smart of you Jaylen,"**_ Chase thought, " _ **Using Torchics superior speed and agility and the surrounding area, he's effectively dodging the water gun."**_ Glancing out of the corner of his eye to look at his starter Pokémon Chase saw Treeckos eyes glued on Torchic with grudging respect at how it was battling. Reaching over, Chase patted Treeckos head and said "Don't worry bud. Next time it won't be a tie."

"Treecko," it replied calmly.

Bringing their attention back to the battle they saw Torchic assaulting the Mud Fish Pokémon by firing small pellets of fire while jumping around. Mudkip was starting to receive a few minor burns from the onslaught of fire.

"Mudkip spin and use **Water Gun!"** Spinning rapidly in place Mudkip started spewing water putting out the fire pellets that were heading for it and destroying most of the boulders that Torchic was using. Some of the water hit Torchic sending it flying into a nearby bush where it was lost from sight.

"Torchic, can you still fight!" Giving a loud cry of its name Torchic jumped from the bushes and stood in front of Jaylen. "Alright then let's finish this. "Jump onto the boulders again and get ready to use **Scratch!"** Torchic charged towards the only remaining boulder and jumped to the top once more.

"Mudkip use **Tackle** on the boulder Torchics standing on." Mudkip charged headfirst towards the boulder Torchic was standing on putting all its strength to shatter the boulder and end this battle.

"Torchic, get ready to jump on my word!" Once again showing complete trust in its trainer Torchic simply waited as Mudkip got closer and closer to its boulder until Mudkip rammed into the boulder causing it to shatter to pieces. "Now Jump!" Jumping just as the boulder shattered Torchic used the force to propel itself high into the sky. "Now dive towards Mudkip and spin and use **Ember!** " Shifting itself so that it faced downwards Torchic started spinning its body and firing pellets of fire at Mudkip causing them to miss and hit the ground around Mudkip causing smoke to rise from the ground to obscure Mudkips vision. "End it, with **Scratch!** "

"Mudkip, **Water Gun** one more time!" Aiming upwards Mudkip spewed a spiral of water hoping to hit Torchic directly only to graze it. Torchic entered the smoke cloud from above and slammed its foot onto Mudkips head using the gravity from its fall and the centrifugal force from spinning to do even more damage causing Mudkip to scream in pain. The three trainers couldn't see anything because of the smoke cloud so they anxiously waited for the smoke to clear. Seconds felt like minutes until finally the smoke parted to reveal the winner.

 _To be continued_

 _Side note: wow this is the longest chapter I have ever typed. Anyway, If you guys have noticed my style has changed so that it is much easier to read. Shout out to Schmacklar for helping me improve on my style of writing. I don't know how long it will be till the next update of this story because i have schoolwork and I am lazy. So, for now just check it bi-weekly for updates. Please feel free to leave reviews down below. Oh and No Flames please. Thank you. Follow me or the story if you want to. Purebeast15 out._


	4. Chapter 4: Relaxation

_**Thoughts**_

 _Flashback_

 _ **Pokedex**_

 **Attacks**

Notes

Slowly the smoke parted to reveal Torchic standing and breathing heavily and Mudkip on its side with swirls in its eyes.

"Mudkip is unable to battle making Jaylen and Torchic the winners of this battle," Chase declared. Upon hearing that Torchic gave a mighty cry of its name before taking being scooped up by Jaylen.

"Alright Torchic we won our first official battle and against a Pokémon with a type advantage too," Jaylen said proudly, "I'm so proud of you little guy." Torchic was practically beaming with pride and joy from the affection it was receiving for its first victory. Meanwhile Anthony picked up his Mudkip and cradled it in his arms.

"You did a great job Mudkip. You deserve a nice rest." Bringing out Mudkips Pokeball a beam of red light hit Mudkip returning it back to its ball. Looking up Anthony stared at Jaylen throwing Torchic up and down while the Pokémon laughed happily; while Chase stood right next to him congratulating his friend for a job well sight brought a smile to Anthony's face. **"His Pokémon completely trusts him. Even though it knew that if Jaylen timed it incorrectly it would lose, it still had utter faith in him to pull it off and Jaylen had that exact same trust that Torchic could make it work and that's why they won despite the type disadvantage."** Deciding to congratulate his friend Anthony walked over to Jaylen and slapped him on the back making him turn around. "Nice job Jaylen," Anthony said, " You beat me so I guess that means I have to join your group right?"

Jaylen stared at Anthony before sporting another smile and replying, "Yep, welcome to the team Anthony." Jaylen stuck out his hand to shake hands a gesture which Anthony gladly accepted and returned with a grin. Letting go of Antony's hand Jaylen turned around to look at Chase and said, "Alright now that's settled. Chase what should we do next?"

"Well, Jaylen because of our battles we're off schedule so I guess we might as well go home and leave in the morning. Is that cool with you guys?"

"Yeah, that's cool. I wanted to show my mom Torchic anyway. She'll be so "fired" up when I show him to her." Feeling a chill in the air Jaylen turned around to see Chase glaring down at him surrounded by an chilling aura. "Hey come on Chase that one was funny. Let's not do anything hasty that we might regret ok,"Jaylen said before being punched on the head hard and being sent to the ground. "Worth it," he said painfully. Anthony could be seen rolling on the ground laughing with tears in his eyes from Jaylens joke and Chase's reaction. Once Anthony calmed down and Jaylen recovered, Chase led the way back to Littleroot. Deciding to pass the time Chase and Jaylen decided to tell Anthony where they used to live before moving to the Hoenn region. Anthony was surprised to learn that Jaylen used to live in the Kanto region and Chase was from the Johto region, likewise Jaylen and Chase were surprised that Anthony hailed from the Unova a region that was far across the sea. Anthony's mom had gotten tired of all the boisterous cities in Unova and wanted peace and quiet. So she decided to move to Hoenn where there weren't too many cities and was much more peaceful. Jaylen and Chase's moms had wanted a change of scenery but didn't want to go too far from their family so they choose the Hoenn region where they could still visit whenever they wanted to. Soon the group found themselves back in Littleroot town at the exact spot where they had entered the forest.

"So where are we meeting up and at what time," Jaylen questioned. Chase gave thought for a few seconds before deciding on a reasonable time.

"We'll meet at the entrance to route 1 at 11:30 am," Chase said. "Is that a good time?" Both Jaylen and Anthony nodded. "Ok then and Jaylen please don't be late."

"Don't worry bro I won't be late. Just to make sure I'll wake up bright and early," Jaylen replied.

"Ok then. Now let's all go home and get some rest," Anthony said. Parting ways the three trainers walked towards their homes.

 **Anthony's POV**

 _ **Man, what a day,**_ Anthony thought, _ **I got my first Pokémon, I lost my first battle as an official trainer, and I made two new friends. One who happens to be slightly eccentric and a joker and the other calm and a little impatient when it come to schedules, but otherwise friendly. I'm glad to be journeying with them. I can tell it's going to be a lot of fun.**_

Anthony continued the walk to his house at the edge of where Littleroot meets route 1 and walked inside to see his mother standing at the stove cooking red beans and rice. His mother was a tall skinny woman with brown hair and eyes and was a bit paler than Anthony. She wore black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and no shoes. "Hey mom", Anthony said as he walked over to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey honey," his mother replied back, "How did getting your first Pokémon go?"

"It went great," Anthony said with a smile on his face. "In fact I want you to meet him." Unclipping Mudkips ball from his belt Anthony gently tossed it into the air sending Mudkip out and catching him in his arms. Mudkip then proceeded to lick Anthony's face affectionately before noticing the new surroundings and the other person in the room.

'Mom this is Mudkip, Mudkip this is my mom," Anthony said. Leaping down Mudkip trotted over to Anthony's mom and stared at her. Anthony's mom got on one knee and stretched out her hand for Mudkip to sniff. After sniffing her hand tentatively, Mudkip rubbed its head against her hand letting her pet him.

"Aw, how cute," Anthony's mom said. "Now, where were you after you got him? It shouldn't have taken you that long to get here."

"Oh, well ya see," Anthony begin before being in interrupted by his mother.

"How about you wait until I finish cooking and tell me at the table after you've taken a shower and changed." Anthony nodded and quickly ran upstairs with Mudkip. Deciding to give Mudkip a good cleaning before taking a shower Anthony ran some warm water in the tub and helped Mudkip climb in. As soon as Mudkip was in the water it began to swim relishing in the sensation of water on it. Smiling at his partner's joy Anthony grabbed a towel and a bar of soap and began cleaning Mudkip. After 5 minutes of scrubbing the water in the tub was dirty and Mudkip clean and ready to get out. After scrubbing dry Mudkip the Pokémon decided to thank Anthony by spraying water in his face drenching him.

"Welp, I guess I should take a shower now that I'm all wet." Taking off his clothes and throwing them in the washer, Anthony turned on the shower head and stepped into the shower. Letting the water rain down on his body for a few minutes he grabbed a towel and his body wash then proceeded to scrub his body until he was certain he was clean. He turned off the shower head grabbed a towel off the rack then proceeded wrapped the towel around his waist as to not scar his Mudkip. Stepping out of the shower he saw Mudkip sitting by the toilet waiting. He rubbed Mudkips head in appreciation and put on his clothes.

Walking downstairs with Mudkip on his heels, Anthony saw his mom had set the table and had set out some Pokémon food and was already eating her food. Taking his seat across the table, Anthony started telling her all the things that transpired after he got Mudkip. By the time he was done all three of them had finished eating their food and the sun had set. With his stomach full and his body clean Anthony felt drowsy he quickly looked to see Mudkip struggling to keep its eyes open. Deciding they both needed a good night's rest Anthony scooped up Mudkip and kissed his mother good night. Walking up the steps into his room, Anthony laid down on his tatami mattress with Mudkip on his belly and both of them passed out instantly.

 **Chase's POV**

Chase and Treecko walked side by side into his house where he saw his mother doing her daily yoga. She was a woman of average height with dirty blond hair and amber eyes. She wore black yoga pants and a blue workout shirt. Doing the downward dog pose, she saw Chase standing in the doorway with his new partner. "Hey Chase," she said. "How did your day go?"

"Great," he said. "As you can see I got my starter. His name is Treecko." Said Pokémon raised its hand in greeting. This caused Chase's mom to laughed at how calm the little Pokémon was.

"My Arceus, he acts just like you," she said causing the Treecko to gain a slight blush before putting its hand down. "Yep just like you."

"Yeah, I guess that just means we're meant to be together," Chase replied. Treecko then jumped onto Chase's shoulder as Chase made his way into the kitchen. Chase opened the pantry to grab a pouch of Pokémon food and started to feed Treecko who appreciated this greatly.

"So when are you and Jaylen leaving for your journey together?," Chase's mom questioned.

"Well, I suggested 11:30 and Anthony and Jaylen both agreed. But knowing Jaylen he'll probably be late," Chase responded.

Looking over her shoulder from her lotus position she asked, "Who's Anthony?"

"He's a guy we met while getting our Pokémon," he said while his mom got into the matsyasana position to look back at him.

"Ok, is there anything else you would like to tell me?," she questioned as she rolled up her yoga mat.

"Well I hope you're comfy cause this is going to take a while," Chase said. Chase then proceeded to tell her about his day starting from when he meet Jaylen and Anthony at Prof. Birch's, to after the battle between Jaylen and Anthony. As he was telling the story his mom had moved from the living room to the kitchen to make dinner. When Chase finished his tale she had made roasted brussel sprouts with a pinch of cajun seasoning with mashed potatoes and beef.

"So you and Jaylen tied despite Jaylen having a type advantage. And Jaylen beat Anthony despite Anthony having type advantage by using the terrain and setting up stuff on the fly," she said surprised. "And it also sounds like Treecko and Torchic are fierce rivals." Chase and Treecko could only nod as they both had their mouths full of brussel sprouts and Pokémon food respectively. Chase's mom could only sigh as the two continued to ravage their food while she ate her plate of brussel sprouts.

After eating his fill, Chase kissed his mother on the forehead before running upstairs with Treecko on his shoulder to get ready for bed. Running into his bathroom, he ran water in the tub and put Treecko in. Letting the Pokémon relax in the water for a few minutes he quickly begin to scrub the Pokémon clean. After checking over Treecko to make sure he was clean, he unstopped the tub and dried off Treecko carefully. Treecko licked Chase's hand in appreciation. After taking a short bath himself, he slipped on comfortable sleeping clothes and yelled good night to his mother from upstairs. Stepping back into his room, he found Treecko sprawled on his bed under the covers. Smiling he slipped under the covers carefully to not wake up his partner and let sleep take him away.

 **Jaylen's POV**

Jaylen stood in front of his front door talking with Torchic who was sitting on top of his hat. "Alright Torchic you're about to meet my mom," he said in a serious tone, "So I want you to make a good first impression. Ok?," Torchic chirped its name in an affirmative tone. "Good." walking inside the house Jaylen heard the whirring of his mother's treadmill and walked to the living room grabbing a pear from the fruit bowl in the kitchen and some Pokémon food for Torchic. Entering the living room Jaylen and Torchic saw his mother running on the treadmill in her camo workout pants and a sweatshirt with grey sneakers. She was currently doing 3 miles on speed 15 and a sheen of sweat could be seen her forehead. She saw Jaylen out of the corner of her eye and stopped the treadmill to greet her son.

"Hey Jaylen," she greeted happily, "How was your day."

"It was great," He replied. Reaching into the bag of Pokémon food he grabbed a pellet and showed it to Torchic. Torchic sniffed the pellet before quickly devouring it.

"Oh is this your partner? It's cute," she said. She hopped off the treadmill walked over to Jaylen and began to affectionately pet Torchic causing said Pokémon to coo softly. "So would you like to tell me how your day went?"

Jaylen replied,"Sure, but can we sit down? I've been standing up all day and my legs are screaming for rest." His mom laughed before gesturing to the couch and taking a seat. Jaylen walked over to the opposite couch and placed the bag of Pokémon food he had beside him. Torchic immediately jumped off Jaylen's head into the bag of food and begin to eat while Jaylen ate his pear and told his mother of his day.

"Jaylen, you won your first battle," she exclaimed, "And with a type disadvantage as well. My boy's growing up so fast."

"Ah, thanks mom," he said sheepishly, "but I couldn't have done it without Torchic." The said Pokémon popped its head out of the Pokémon food bag and said its name in agreement before dipping back into the bag. This caused Jaylen to chuckle before grabbing the Pokémon out of the bag and placing him on his lap.

Smiling Jaylen's mom got up from her couch and begin to walk towards the kitchen saying, "Jaylen, what would you like to eat tonight? I was thinking fried chicken but only if you can take a shower and get ready for bed in 15 minutes."

Looking back over her shoulder she was mildly surprised to see her son no longer on the couch and caught a glimpse of him at the top of the stairs and rounding the corner towards the bathroom. Laughing to herself she turned on the deep fryer and began to bread the chicken she had laid out earlier. Meanwhile in the bathroom Jaylen was diligently cleaning Torchic with a small wet bath towel as he figured that a fire type didn't like being submerged in water. After using his mom's blow dryer to quickly dry the chick Pokémon he turned on the shower head and threw his clothes into the basket and jumping into the shower. After 10 minutes Torchic heard the water turn off and quickly closed his eyes so Jaylen could get dressed. After a minute Torchic opened his eyes to see Jaylen wearing gray sweatpants and a white T-shirt. Picking up Torchic, Jaylen jetted down the stairs towards the kitchen. Arriving in the kitchen Jaylen and Torchic noses were hit by the smells of buttered corn and biscuits and the smell of freshly fried chicken. Sitting on the table was a basket of biscuits fresh out of the oven, a big bowl of buttered corn, and a plate of deep fried golden brown chicken. His mother was already eating a few chicken legs, two biscuits, and had a bowl of corn beside her plate. And on the floor beside Jaylen's foot was a food bowl filled with Pokémon food. Sitting down quickly in his seat Jaylen felt Torchic jump out his arms towards his bowl. Reaching his hand towards the food Jaylen quickly remembered his manners and said grace before piling his plate high with biscuits chicken legs and breast then began filling his bowl to the brim with corn. In five minutes Jaylen and Torchic had finished their food and were stuffed. Before he went to his room Jaylen washed his plate and bowl along with Torchics food bowl. After kissing his mother good night, Jaylen and Torchic went up the stairs into his room then turned on the TV. Grabbing a DVD case containing the first season of Naruto, he popped the disc in and got comfortable on his bed with Torchic on his lap. Torchic was utterly fascinated with the show and kept watching it until the DVD ended at 12 a.m. and wanted to watch even more. Jaylen happy that his friend loved the show popped the season two DVD into the DVD player. They kept watching the show until 3 a.m. When the season ended, Torchic turned to see Jaylen asleep and decided to join his partner. Clicking the power button on the remote Torchic jumped on Jaylen's belly and passed out quickly.

 **Anthony's POV**

Anthony woke up to the sound of his alarm going off and turned it off. Returning a still snoozing Mudkip, he quickly put on his clothes that were now dry and began to walk out of his room before he noticed a Pokeball and a note sitting beside his TV. Grabbing the Pokeball Anthony read the note. It read: A gift from your father. Anthony stared at the ball for a minute before clipping it to his belt and walking downstairs and out the front door. Locking the door Anthony started walking casually toward route 1.

 **Chase's POV**

Chase was awake and fully dressed with Treecko in his ball 5 minutes before his alarm went off. Making sure everything was in order he began to walk out of his bedroom door when he tripped over something in his way. Cursing Chase stood and looked down at the object he had tripped over and saw it was a Pokeball with a note attached to it. The note read: Meant to give it to you last night but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. Something that will remind you of home.

Clipping the ball to his belt with a smile on his face Chase quickly ran downstairs and out the front door and locking it he began booking his way towards route 1.

 **Jaylen's POV**

Jaylen ran around his room frantically hurrying through his daily routines since he overslept. After 5 minutes Jaylen was finished and was sprinting down the stairs and through the kitchen when something laying on the counter caught his eye, a Pokeball and a sticky note. The note simply read: Something to remind you of home.

Quickly clipping the ball to his belt without hesitation, Jaylen started booking his way towards route 1 hoping his friends wouldn't kill him for being so late.

 **Normal Pov**

It's now 1:30 and we can see Chase and Anthony standing in front of Route 1. Chase had a very mad expression on his face, while Anthony simply looked bored.

"We've been standing here for two hours! Where is he?!," Chase yelled.

"Maybe something came up," Anthony suggested.

Just as Chase was about to reply, they both heard a loud yell and turned to see Jaylen approaching them at full speed. Chase quickly wheeled on Jaylen demanding to know where he had been for the past two hours. Jaylen quickly explained that he and Torchic had overslept because they stayed up till 3 a.m. to watch anime.

"Seriously," Chase sighed. "Alright I'm going to let you off the hook this time. But next time please try not to keep us waiting so long. Ok?"

"You got it bro," Jaylen said relieved that Chase didn't bring Jaylen bodily harm. After this the three stood there marveling that they were really leaving their homes to journey through the region and become the best. It all seemed like a dream. After five minutes the three came out of their shock and began to walk at the same time towards Route 1.

 _ **Side note: Ok now this is officially the longest chapter I have typed and there will probably be ones bigger than this. Anyway, can you guess what kind of Pokémon they all received? If you can then leave your comment down below. No flames please and follow the story or me if you want. Purebeast15 out.**_


	5. Chapter 5: First Steps

_**Thoughts**_

 _Flashback_

 _ **Pokedex**_

 **Attacks**

Notes

The three trainers walked along Route 1 marveling at the Pokemon that populated the forest and plains. Jaylen spotted Zigzagoons sleeping in tree burrows and Wurmple shading in the sun. Anthony spotted Poochyenas roughhousing in the grass while Lillipups watched. Chase looked to his right to see Zoruas playing tag around a boulder and Sewaddles climbing trees to snack on leaves.

"You know it's weird," Jaylen said breaking the silence. "We see them on television and the occasional trainer comes by and shows them to us, but it's different somehow to see them in their natural habit. Or is that just me?"

"Nah man, I feel where you're coming from," Chase said. "It's mesmerizing to see them do something other than battle."

"You guys just took the words right of my mouth," Anthony said as he watched two Zigzagoons curl up together in a tree burrow.

Once they were done gawking at the wild Pokemon, Anthony pulled a folded map out of his pocket and laid it on the ground for Jaylen and Chase to see. Stretching his arm out, he placed a finger on the drawing of Route 1.

"Ok, so we're here," he stated. Moving his hand along Route 1 stopped when his finger touched the image of an town. "And this is Oldale town which is where we will be headed to register for the Pokémon league and stock up on supplies. If we were to start moving now, we would be halfway there and be in town by noon tomorrow."

"Ok, but where's the gym," Jaylen questioned eager to jump over the first hurdle of being a trainer who wanted to enter the Pokémon League.

"Well my friend, there's no gym in Oldale but there is one in Petalburg city," Anthony said causing Jaylen to smile. "But he doesn't fight beginning trainers like us." Jaylen's smile quickly vanished upon hearing this. "There is one in Rustboro though." Jaylen's face perked up once again. "But that's a week's journey away." Jaylen gained a cloud of darkness over his head at the prospect of his battle being so far away.

"Don't be so sad bud," Chase said, "This actually works out in our favor. We'll have plenty of time to research on what type of Pokémon they use and prepare strategies to counter them. Plus we get time train our Pokémon and catch new ones. While the gym leader will have no information on us putting things in our favor."

Slowly the cloud dissipated from above Jaylen as he thought about what his friend said and stood up.

"I guess you're right," Jaylen said, "Besides we have other things to worry about. Like food, I mean we can't just eat energy bars all the time. We need meals that provide the proper nutrients our bodies need. So, we need a cook. It can't be me because all I can do is fry chicken and that's it."

"Well I definitely can't cook unless you like your food burnt," Chase sighed.

"I can cook," Anthony stated. He was taught at an early age everything he needed to know about cooking including which knives would be the best for cutting what, what plants were edible, and what berries bring out the flavor of a dish.

"Well, that solves that problem," Jaylen said, "Now we should probably come up a training regimen so we can keep our Pokémon in top shape. I was thinking we can train for three hours per day. We should also keep most of our training a secret from each other unless one of our Pokémon need help learning a move. Is that cool with you guys?"

"Sure," Anthony said.

"Yeah," Chase said.

"Well I guess that's that then," Jaylen said, "Let's get moving then." Anthony quickly folded his map and stuck it in his pocket while Chase stood up and dusted off his pants.

The three trainers then began to walk down the path and continue their journey.

 _Side note: Welp here it is Chapter 5. This took longer than i thought it would mostly because of school and the fact that I couldn't think of anything. Sorry for it being short but i promise that i will try to make them bigger. Unless I want to leave a cliffhanger but i assure you that won't happen. Often. Till next time, Purebeast15 is out._


	6. Chapter 6: New Friends

_**Thoughts**_

 _Flashback_

 _ **Pokedex**_

 **Attacks**

Notes

Route 1 1:00 a.m.

" _ **Guess it's gonna be one of those nights huh,"**_ Jaylen thought as he stared at the ceiling of his tent. At about 6 p.m they had set up camp about 15 meters away from the road and had a nice dinner of energy and granola bars with water. It was agreed upon that they would wake up early as to stay on schedule and make it to Oldale and register for the league by 12 p.m. tomorrow. If Jaylen ever got to sleep. Usually if he couldn't get to sleep he'd watch anime on his poketch or read a book but he had forgot to charge it last night and he had no batteries in his flashlight so he couldn't read. Sighing, Jaylen rolled on his side and stared at his backpack and his two pokeballs.

" _ **Wait. When did I get another Pokémon? Oh, right mom gave it to me."**_ Nodding to himself as if he made a decision he pulled on his pants and grabbed both his Pokeballs. Quietly he unzipped the entrance to his tent so he didn't wake the others and walked into the woods.

Route 1 6:00 a.m.

Jaylen stumbled out of the woods covered in dirt and a few scratches on his hands from training with Torchic and his new Pokémon who turned out to be a huge surprise to him and would definitely surprise Chase and Anthony when he showed him to them when they woke up.

"Knowing Chase, he'll probably be up in about 5 seconds," Jaylen said to himself. Right on cue, Jaylen heard rustling come from Chase's tent. After what felt like 5 minutes, Chase emerged from his tent fully dressed in his usual attire. Chase took a deep breath of the fresh morning air before noticing Jaylen sitting by the extinguished campfire covered in dirt.

"You're up," Chase said clearly surprised by this.

"Yep bruh," Jaylen replied.

"But you've never woken up early since I've known you. Why now," Chase questioned.

"Oh, that's simple bruh. I never went to sleep," Jaylen said causing Chase to deadpan on the ground.

"Of course. That's the only way you'll ever be up early," Chase sighed.

"Hey, you never know bruh maybe it'll actually happen one of these days."

"Maybe," Chase said.

"So, when's Anthony waking up," Jaylen questioned.

'Dunno," Chase answered.

"Alright. Hope he wakes up soon cause i want to show the both of you something amazing."

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait till Anthony wakes up bruh," Jaylen grinned.

"Speak of the devil," Chase said as he watched Anthony crawl out of tent.

"Morning" Jaylen and Chase greeted.

"Morning," Anthony yawned as he sat between the two of them. "How'd you two sleep?"

"I slept pretty good." Chase said.

"I didn't go to sleep," Jaylen said.

"Really why," Anthony asked.

"Well I couldn't get to sleep so I decide to train with Torchic and my new Pokémon."

"New Pokémon," Chase and Anthony exclaimed.

"When did you have time to get another Pokémon," Chase pestered.

"Did you catch it last night," Anthony asked.

"What type is it."

"What's its name."

"Show it to us," they screamed causing Jaylen to freak out and fall on his back.

"Holy Arceus, calm down," Jaylen yelled. "First of all I didn't catch him he was given to me by my mom. That's part of the reason why I trained so late, so that I could get to know him ya know."

"Wait, your mom gave you a Pokémon too," Chase said.

"Oh my Arceus yours too," Anthony questioned.

"Wait are you serious and here I thought I was special," Jaylen said clearly shocked.

"So what's your Pokémon," Anthony asked both of them.

"Well I don't know," Chase replied. "I was gonna find out later today. What about you Anthony?"

"I'm in the same boat as you bro."

"Well you both already know that I know what my Pokémon is but I'd still rather show you than tell you guys," Jaylen said as he stood up and unclipped a miniature Pokeball from his belt and expanding it to full size. "So how about we all show each other our new Pokémon?"

"I'm game," Chase said unclipping a Pokeball from his belt as well.

"Sure," Anthony said doing the same as Jaylen and Chase.

"3, 2, 1, go," Chase said as they all tossed their balls into the air. The balls opened releasing the creatures within.

Landing in front of Jaylen was a orange bipedal reptilian with a cream colored underside. As it yawned it's two upper fangs and bottom fangs could be seen. Its blue eyes shone. It had short arms and legs with four fangs and three clawed toes. On the tip of its long slender tail was a orange flame.

In front of Chase was a small bipedal Pokémon with bluish fur on top of its body and a milky underside. Its eyes were closed and it had a long thin snout. On its back were four red spots.

Standing in front of Anthony was a bipedal pale-green Pokémon with pale straight tusks protruding from its mouth and had brown circles surrounding it's pink eyes. Protruding from the back of its head was a brown tall slightly curved horn. It had a short round snout with large nostrils. A pink collar marking encircled its neck. It's limbs and tail were short with its forelimbs having three digits and its feet having two.

"Char."

"Cyn?"

"Ax?"

"So, what do you guys think pretty cool huh," Jaylen said puffing his chest out a hit.

"Why a Charmander," Anthony asked watching Charmander walking to stand beside Jaylen.

"It was the starter he was gonna pick when he lived in Kanto," Chase replied as he knelt to pet his Cyndaquil who greatly appreciated it. "Same with this Cyndaquil guess both our moms knew what we wanted. What about you, why did your mom give you that Pokémon?"

Anthony felt a tug on his leg causing him to look down at his Axew trying to get his attention. "Well when I was young I told my mom I wanted a Axew when I was old enough to be a trainer. But this Axew is off color. I wonder if my Pokedex can tell me why," he said as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"It won't," Jaylen said as he sat down and put his tired Charmander on his lap. "I tried last night, but all it would tell me was the gender of the Pokemon and the moves he knows. I think that's because he's from another region."

"I guess that makes sense, I'm still gonna scan him/her though just to make sure."

 _ **No Data Found. This Pokémon is Female and has the Egg Move Iron Tail. This Pokémon currently knows the moves Scratch, Leer, Assurance, and Dragon Rage.**_

"Damn your right," Anthony growled. "Maybe we should ask the professor about once we get to town."

"Sure," Chase said. "I might as well scan Cyndaquil now."

 _ **No Data Found. This Pokémon is Male and has the Egg Move Crush Claw. This Pokémon currently knows the move Scratch, and Leer.**_

"Wow, we really need to train with you don't we." Cyndaquil gave a shrug of its shoulders. "Yeah I guess so little guy."

"So what moves does Charmander know Jaylen," Anthony asked. Hearing no response, he turned to see Jaylen and Charmander both fast asleep. "They fell asleep that fast?!"

"I would imagine so, especially after staying up so late," Chase said. "We should start packing up. We're close to Oldale town."

"Should I wake him up."

"Nah let him sleep. But return Charmander to his ball at least."

"Alright," Anthony said. He grabbed the ball out of his friends' hand and returned the said Pokemon.

They then begin packing all of the bags and collapsing the tents. Five minutes later everything was packed and ready to go. Chase then walked over to Jaylen and put him on his back.

"Let's go," Chase said.

"Yeah."

 _(Play JoJo's to be continued music here)_

 _To be continued…_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp there we go, Chapter 6. Surprisingly no one tried to guess the Pokemon. Also, sorry for not posting in so long just been having real life stuff get in the way. Hopefully real life doesn't get in the way of Chapter 7. Me and a couple of friends are making a YouTube channel together. It's gonna be a gaming channel and the link will be on my profile. It's just me right now but one them said they might have their intro video out by next week. So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you're new to the story and you like what you see then you can fav and follow it if you want. You can leave a comment below but no flames please. Until next time, Purebeast15 out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Afternoon Meeting

**_Thoughts_**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Pokedex_**

 **Attacks**

Notes

Oldale Town 12:20 p.m.

"Finally," Anthony cried as he and Chase walked into the Pokémon Center. "That was a longer walk than I thought it would be. But we made it."

"Tell me about it," Chase replied as he readjusted Jaylen since he was starting to slip for the 10th time today. "It was a lot harder for me since I had to carry Jaylen on my back the rest of the way here."

"True. So, what do you want to do first register for the league or do you want to get a room," Anthony questioned as they walked to the counter to get their Pokémon healed up.

"Let's register for the league first so we can get that out of the way. After that we get a room and leave Jaylen there then get more supplies from the Pokémart."

"Sounds like a plan my friend."

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center. My name is Nurse Joy how may I help you," the perky pink haired woman at the counter said.

"Hello ma'am, we're here to get our Pokémon checked up and to get registered for the Pokémon League challenge," Anthony responded.

"Alright. Do you have any form of I.D. on you?"

"Yes, ma'am we do. Here's mine," he said as he put his Pokédex and Pokéballs on the counter. "Chase, can you hand me your Pokédex and Pokéballs. Jaylen's too."

"Your gonna have to grab them yourself because I can't reach them without dropping Jaylen. Mines is right here in my hoodie pocket and my Pokéballs are on my belt. Jaylen's Pokédex should be in his back pocket and his Pokéballs should on his belt."

"Alright." Anthony quickly walked over to Chase and grabbed his Pokéballs and his Pokédex and doing the same to Jaylen. "Ok ma'am, here you go."

"Thank you. Now do you need anything else before I go to the backroom."

"Yes ma'am, we need a room for three booked for two nights."

"Alright, let me quickly check to see if we have any rooms available." She pulled out a chair from beneath her counter and sat at the computer. "Well lucky you we have one more room left. It's room 301. Here's your room key. If you lose it just come to me and I will give you a spare."

"Thank you, ma'am." Anthony shoved the key into his hoodie pocket. "How long will it take for our registration to finished and our Pokémon to be checked up?"

"About five minutes for your registrations and 10 minutes for the checkups. Do you need anything else sir?"

"No ma'am, that'll be all. Have a great day."

"You too, sir."

Anthony casually walked back to Chase who was once again trying to keep Jaylen from slipping off his back.

"Hey man, I booked our room and Nurse Joy said it'll take about 15 minutes to register us and heal our Pokémon."

"Alright lead the way. And please be quick cause Jaylen's starting to get heavier."

"You got it." Anthony walked towards the stairs with Chase right on his heels. They followed the arrows painted on the walls until they finally reached a door with the numbers 301 above it. Anthony fitted the key into the lock and opened the door.

The sight that greeted them was two bunks beds on the right and left walls with a TV mounted on the wall between them. About five feet away from them was the bathroom containing a built-in shower, a toilet, and a sink with a few towels in the cabinets.

"I'll set Jaylen and his stuff on the top bunk. You and I will share the bunk on the left, so I guess we don't really need the bottom bunk."

"Alright I'll put our stuff in front of our bunk. You want me to grab your wallet while I'm doing that?"

"Nah it's in my pocket," Chase replied as he set Jaylen down gently on the top bunk. "But you should probably write a note for Jaylen so he can get our Pokémon and Pokédexes."

"Sure."

Anthony grabbed a sticky note from the small stack by the TV. Whipping out a pen from pocket, he quickly scribbled out a note and stuck it on the bathroom door.

"Why the bathroom door?"

"I just figure it'll be the first place he goes too."

"Alright. So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me leave the key here for Jaylen." Anthony put the key right beside the TV so Jaylen wouldn't miss it. "Now I'm ready."

"Cool." Chase stepped outside with Anthony right on his heels and Anthony gently closed the door as to not wake Jaylen.

Oldale Town 3:30 p.m.

"Mmm," Jaylen mumbled as he stirred awake from his long nap. He sat up in his bed bleary-eyed. "Could've sworn that I fell asleep on Route 1. I guess Anthony or Chase carried me the rest of the way." Jaylen yawned and stretched his arms before bringing one of his hands to his mouth and smelling his breath. His face immediately scrunched up from the smell. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he jumped down landing loudly probably scaring the people below the room. Locating his bag on the bottom bunk, he rummaged through and found his black toothbrush holder and walked into the bathroom.

Turning on the faucet he went through his usual procedure of diligently brushing of teeth and washing his face. After that was done, he pulled his Pokétch and his charger of his pocket and plugged it up in the wall socket. Sniffing his armpits, he decided that his teeth weren't the only things that needed cleaning. Walking out the bathroom, he grabbed clothes that were the exact same as the ones he wore. Walking back into the bathroom, he stripped down until he was in his birthday suit, stepped into the tub and turned on the showerhead. After letting the water rain down on him for a few minutes, he grabbed the soap and began scrubbing his body until he was satisfied that he was clean he turned off the shower and grabbed a towel from the top of his clothes giving his body a quick dry before putting on his clothes. Walking out of the bathroom feeling refreshed, he noticed a note by the TV. Curious he grabbed it and began to read.

Jaylen, Chase and I went to the Pokémart to stock up on stuff. I had our Pokémon get a checkup and gave the nurse our Pokédexes so she could register us for the league. She should be done by the time you wake up so go grab them if we aren't there. P.S ask her about my Axew and his coloring.

"Guess I'll do it since the laundry room is probably that way." Grabbing his clothes off the floor and the key that was beside the note, he walked out the door and followed the arrows to the laundry room. Setting his clothes in the washing machine he threw in a cap full of detergent and turned on the machine. Following the ever so helpful arrows, he found his way down to the lobby and spotted the only person in a nurse outfit behind a desk and walked up to her. Noticing Jaylen approaching the pink haired nurse brought a warm smile to her face.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center. My name is Nurse Joy and how may I help you?"

"Um hi my name is Jaylen. A friend of mine came here to have mine and another friends Pokémon checked up and register all three of us for the league. I was wondering if I could retrieve our Pokémon and IDs"

"Let me check the computers for anything like that. You said your name is Jaylen, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright." Sitting down in her chair she grabbed her mouse and began scrolling through sign ins for the day. "Ah here you are. Give me a few seconds to grab you and your friends Pokémon." Nurse Joy got up from her chair and walked through a door in the backroom. As Jaylen waited he spotted some video phones to his right out of the corner of his eye.

 ** _I should call mom and tell her how I'm doing_** , Jaylen thought.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Nurse Joy emerging from the backroom with a tray that had 6 Pokéballs and three Pokédexs on it. She set down the tray on the counter in front of them with a smile.

"Here you go sir your Pokémon are in perfect condition and you and your friends have been registered for the league," she said happily.

"That's great. Thank you, ma'am." He clipped the six balls to the belt and slipping the Pokédexs in his pocket. "My friend was wondering about his Axew and why it's off colored as well."

"Oh, that's simple. It's a shiny."

"A shiny."

"Yes, Pokémon that have a color different from the others of their kind. They also tend to be stronger than usual."

"Oh, thank you for the information ma'am."

"No problem sir. Have a wonderful day."

He thanked the nurse once again and walked over to the video phones and typed in his mother's number. The phone rang three times before it was picked up and Jaylen heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom."

"Jaylen!" Suddenly the black screen blinked to life and Jaylen was greeted with the sight of his mother's smiling face. "I missed you."

"Well "Oran" you glad to see me," Jaylen joked causing his mother chuckle bringing a smile to his face.

"And I missed those jokes of yours."

"Well who wouldn't. I mean they are the great jokes of all time."

"How's your journey going so far son?"

"It's going great we made it to Oldale town and got registered for the league. Also, thanks for the Charmander."

"Well it isn't me you should be thanking. Professor Oak gave it to me as a gift to give to you when you started your journey."

"Really? Well can you tell him thank you for me since you know his number?"

"Sure son. Now there's one thing I need to know."

"What is it?"

"Have you found a girlfriend?"

"What?! No of course not I just started my journey, when would I have even have had the time to find a girlfriend," Jaylen exasperated with a slight blush on his face.

"Well you never know someone could find my son quite handsome and just throw themselves at you," Jaylen's mom said with a blank face.

Jaylen's face grew even redder at his mother's word. "Mom can we please change the subject. I really don't feel like talking about this."

"Oh alright. Now have you been cleaning your underwear."

"Mom I'm almost seventeen. Of course, I clean my underwear. I'm done. Bye mom, I love you."

"Love you too, Jaylen." She grinned and the screen went black as Jaylen put the phone on the hook.

"Crazy mom asking me stupid questions like that," Jaylen grumbled. Speaking of grumbling, Jaylen stomach was signaling him that he needed to eat. "That's right I haven't eaten all day. I should definitely do that."

Following the ever so helpful arrows once again, he found his way to the café and grabbed a tray. He grabbed two pork chops and scooped mashed potatoes on there as well drowning those in gravy before adding some steamed carrots and rice. He found a nice empty table by the window and was about to start digging in when a voice piped up next to him.

"Um do you mind if I sit with you?" Jaylen looked up and his brain seemed to stop functioning as he took in the sight of the person before him. She had to be about 5ft 5" just two inches shorter than Jaylen. She was light skinned like him but had a lighter tone that seemed to bring out her chocolate eyes and chestnut brown hair that was cut just above her neck and she wore a baggy grey zipped hoodie and black leggings. But what caught Jaylen's attention was her eyes they just seemed to be analyzing him and trying to figure him out.

 ** _NANI?! A girl wants to sit with me,_** Jaylen thought.

Finally, his mouth seemed to work. "Um um um. Sure, why not."

"Thank you," she said as she sat down in the chair across from them.

An awkward silence fell over the two as they ate their food.

 ** _Goddammit Jaylen. Talk say something._**

"So, what's your name," he asked.

"My name's Kate."

"That's a nice name. Mine's Jaylen."

 ** _Alright this is familiar territory._**

"So where are you from," Jaylen asked.

"I'm from Littleroot Town," Kate responded. "I just started my journey today."

"Oh, I'm from Littleroot Town too. Only I started my journey yesterday."

"Really what took so long for you to get here."

"Well me and some friends were supposed to start our journey early in the morning yesterday but I kind of slept in so we didn't leave till noon." Jaylen heard Kate started chuckling.

 ** _Alright here we go time to bust out the jokes._**

"Hey. Knock knock."

"Seriously?"

"Knock knock," Jaylen insisted.

"Alright. Who's there?"

"Daisy."

"Daisy who?"

"Daisy me rolling be hating."

Kate started bursting out laughing. Once she caught her breath she said, "Oh my god, that's so cheesy".

 ** _OH MY GOD! Even her laugh is cute._**

"Well I got a lot more where that came from so be prepared to laugh."

"Oh, I'm ready," Kate grinned.

After that the two just joked and laugh even when their food was finished. Jaylen had never really had someone to joke with and Kate was someone who could fire just as many jokes as he did. They both lost track that they didn't even notice it was five o'clock until Jaylen glanced at the clock.

"Oh shit. I should go my friends might be waiting for me."

"Ok. But before you go let me at least give you my Pokétch number," she said as she pulled a marker out of pocket and scribbled some numbers on the back of Jaylen's hand. Slipping the marker back in her pocket grabbed her tray and got up. She turned back at Jaylen when she reached the doorway and waved back at him with a smile.

"Um t-t-t-thanks," Jaylen stuttered.

 ** _OH GOD! I just a got a girl's number! I'm so glad that I slept so late._**

Once Jaylen was done mentally giving himself a pat on the back he threw away his tray and ran back up to the room with a smile on his face. When he reached the door Chase and Anthony were there waiting for him.

"What's with that smile on your face," Chase asked.

"Yeah did something happen while we were gone," Anthony asked.

"Nope nothing. Nothing at all."

(Jojo bizarre adventure Roundabout plays)

To be continued….

 **Author's note: Hey ya'll back with another chapter of the Pokémon journey of three. I had a lot of free time this Friday so I just spent the entire day typing this chapter and I like this one. Don't be afraid to leave comments or favorite or follow the story. No flames though. But constructive criticism or helpful are always accepted. Until next time Purebeast15 out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Weird Encounter

_**Thoughts**_

 _Flashback_

 _Pokedex_

Attacks

Notes

 _ **Text**_

Oldale Town 5:30 p.m.

"So, what'd you guys get at the Pokémart," Jaylen questioned as he gave both his friends their Pokémon back.

"Nothing much. Just a hot plate for me to use for cooking, some potions, some antidotes and a few more Pokéballs which altogether cost like 3000 Pokédollars," Anthony answered as he clipped his Pokéballs back on his belt. "So, what did the nurse say about my Axew and his color?"

"Don't worry there's nothing wrong with him. He's just a shiny, a Pokémon with a distinct color from those of its species and tends to be stronger than normal. So really, you're a lucky guy my friend", Jaylen grinned. Anthony let out a sigh of relief finally knowing that his Axew was in perfect condition.

"So, Jaylen, what did you do while we were gone," Chase blurted out as he took a seat on his bed. His eyes briefly glanced at the numbers written on his friend's hand switching back to his eyes. Jaylen caught the glance and subconsciously stuck his hand in his pocket.

"Nothing much. I took a shower, put my clothes in the washers, then I picked up our Pokémon and ate some lunch. Then I kinda meet someone at the cafeteria and got their number."

"Was it a girl," Chase questioned eyebrows rising.

"...Yeah." Both Chase and Anthony's jaws hit the floor.

"HOLY SHIT," Anthony and Chase exclaimed.

Anthony walked over to Jaylen and put his arm around with a smile on his face. "Man I didn't know you had it in you. I'm so proud of you dude."

Chase sighed. "Of course, you find yourself a girlfriend before me. It's almost like you're the main protagonist of a story or something."

Jaylen extracted himself from Anthony. "Whoa guys calm down. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes, it is dude," Anthony exclaimed. "This simple meeting could be the beginning of a relationship ya know!"

"Anthony's right dude," Chase agreed. "This could mean something for you man."

Jaylen sighed in exasperation. "Come on guys, it's not even like that. We're just two people who happened to meet and became friends. Hell, I don't even know if I like her and you know why? Because I just met her!"

"Alright we'll stop bugging you about her," Chase grinned. "But can you at least tell us what's she's like?"

"Yeah man come on man," Anthony chipped in. "We got to know if you at least have a common interest. Please"

"Ugh fine," Jaylen groaned. "But only because you said please."

"Wait." Anthony sat down on the floor. "Ok now go."

Jaylen gained a wistful look on his face. "Well she's a little quiet when you first met her but once she gets comfortable around you she shows she has a sense of humor kinda similar to my own. She's funny, she has a nice laugh, she's full of life, she loves Pokémon with a passion, but above all you can tell she has a kind heart by the way her eyes look when you talk to her. Like she's focused on you and only you and wants to help you with any problem you may have."

Chase and Anthony looked at each other before looking back at Jaylen with grins on their faces. "Yep looks like someone's interested in her."

"Ugh whatever, "Jaylen groaned." I'm going to go put my clothes in the dryer. You guys should probably take showers now by the way." Jaylen left out of the room and followed those ever so helpful arrows down to the laundry room.

* * *

 **Chase and Anthony**

"He likes her," Chase said.

Anthony nodded. "Definitely. Do we smell that bad?"

Chase shrugged. "Probably I'll bath first then after you're done let's go eat."

"Sure."

Chase grabbed his clothes from his bag and walked into the bathroom while Anthony sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

* * *

 **Jaylen**

Jaylen arrived at the laundry room thanks to the guidance of the ever-helpful arrows.

"Just in time," Jaylen said as the buzzer went off on the washing machine. He was loading his clothes in the dryer when someone bumped into him.

"Ow man! Watch where you're standing. Especially if I the magnificent Paul is walking," the stranger said. He had a darker skin tone than Jaylen and his hair was cut close to his scalp on one side and the other side was a full-blown afro. His right eye was a deep brown and his left eye was obviously a red contact. He wore white shorts that barely reached his knees and a white short sleeved shirt with a pocket that contained pencils and he wore rainbow-colored Nike's. Strangely enough he wore a yellow sweater around his waist and a beige one that looked handmade was tied around his neck.

 _ **Holy Arceus, this guy is weird**_ , Jaylen thought.

'I see you are in awe from my beautiful appearance," Paul said smugly bringing Jaylen's attention back to him. "I don't blame you of course anyone would be dazzled by amazing sense of style!"

 _ **I wouldn't exactly call your sense of style amazing. But I'll give him props for sticking by his style.**_

"Now if you would move out of my way I'm about to use this dryer," Paul said.

Jaylen blinked. "But I've already got my clothes in here plus I started the dryer while you were talking. There's another one down there though." Jaylen pointed towards the back corner.

Paul glared at Jaylen. "That's much too far away from the entrance. How about this? I'll battle you and winner gets to use this dryer."

"You're a trainer," Jaylen gasped.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aw nothing. Let's go." Jaylen walked out of the laundry room with Paul right on his heels. Lucky the Pokécenter had a practice field behind it for trainers to use whenever they needed to. Thankfully the laundry room happened to be near the backdoor, so it only took them a couple of seconds to reach the field. The sun was still in the sky but was much closer to the western horizon now. Jaylen walked over to the right side and waited for Paul to get over to his position on the left.

"You sure you wanna do this bruh? It's seems pointless since I already started the dryer," Jaylen shouted.

"If it's so pointless then why did you come out here," Paul retorted.

"Cause I got nothing else to do while I wait for my clothes to dry."

"Grr, I'll make you eat those words," Paul growled. "Send out your Pokémon so I can make your end quick."

"Alright man whatever." Jaylen reached for one of the Pokéballs on his belt when heard footsteps coming his way when he was pushed on the ground.

 _ **What the! There's two soft things pressed against my back!**_

"JayJay," a voice screamed.

"Kate," Jaylen exclaimed with a blush on his face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm greeting my friend," She pouted.

"Well, normally I would welcome a girl but I'm kinda in the middle of something right now."

"Excuse me," Paul shouted snapping the pairs attention back to him. "Are we going to battle or are you going to keep chatting with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"We're just friends," they both shouted causing Paul to flinch.

Kate got off of Jaylen and helped him up. "Sorry JayJay, I didn't know you were in the middle of a battle."

"It's cool, we haven't even started battling yet," Jaylen said. "We do need a referee though think you can do it please?"

"I'd love to," Kate grinned.

"Thank you," Jaylen shouted as she ran towards outer edge of the field.

"This will be a battle between Jaylen from Littleroot town and umm what's your name."

"Paul and I hail from Littleroot as well," Paul answered.

 _ **Man, there are a lot of people from Littleroot that I don't know,**_ Jaylen thought.

"And Paul from Littleroot. Challengers please throw out your Pokémon." A grin appeared on Jaylen's face as he swung his jacket back and grabbed a Pokéball off his belt.

"Come out Torchic! Let's show them our fiery spirit," Jaylen shouted as he threw the ball into the air. The ball burst releasing the little chick Pokémon who landed on the ground with no sound. The Pokémon let out a chirp as it ran towards Jaylen and leapt on his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll try to let you out more often," Jaylen laughed as Torchic start nipping at Jaylen's ear affectionately. "But right now, I need you to put your game face on cause we got an opponent we need to beat." Torchic jumped down from Jaylen's shoulder excited at the idea of battling a potentially strong foe.

"Oh my god you got a Torchic too JayJay," Kate giggled. "And it sure seems to like you."

"Yeah, we just clicked, ya know."

"Enough talk," Paul exclaimed. "Now it's time for me to send out my Pokémon. Prepare for defeat!" Paul plucked a Pokéball from his belt and threw it towards the center. The ball burst releasing a medium-sized fish with large reddish orange scales with white pectoral and tail fins and stiff three-peaked yellow fins on it's stomach and back. It's large vacant eyes stared into the sky as it's mouth gaped open and it's white barbels swung around as it flopped around on the ground.

 _ **Oh Arceus, please don't tell me that's what I think it is,**_ Jaylen thought as he whipped out his Pokédex.

 _Magikarp, The Fish Pokémon. Because all Magikarp seem to do is flop around, some consider them weak, but they're actually a hardy Pokémon that can survive in water no matter how dirty it is. Its reckless leaps make it easy pickings for predators. On the bright side, many Pokémon enjoy longer life spans, thanks to Magikarp._

"Ouch that hurt me and it's not even my Pokémon," Kate said upon hearing the entry.

"I mean it's not wrong, but Magikarp does evolve into a pretty powerful Pokémon if people put the work in to raise them," Jaylen replied as he pocketed his Pokédex.

"Enough, I will show you the power of the fearsome Magikarp! Come at me!"

 **Battle start!**

"Torchic, charge!" Torchic lunged forward towards his flopping opponent.

"Magikarp hit it with **Splash**!" Magikarp continued what it was doing while Torchic slide below its flopping body.

"Now Torchic, **Ember**!" Torchic turned around and fired multiple small fire pellets from his beak all of them hitting their mark on Magikarp sending it flying.

"Magikarp no!"

"Torchic, use **Scratch**!" Torchic jumped onto Magikarp and slashed his claws across its torso.

"Magikarp, don't give up and use **Splash**!" Magikarp leaped into the air carrying Torchic with it and start flopping around.

"Wow the Pokédex wasn't kidding about reckless leaps," Kate commented.

"Use that to your advantage Torchic and jump!" Torchic leaped off Magikarp and gained the height advantage. "Now **Ember**!" Torchic fired small pellets of fire that sent Magikarp crashing back into the ground.

"Oh no," Paul cried.

"Now let's end this with **Corkscrew Scratch**!" Torchic began rapidly spinning his body as he fell towards the ground.

"Magikarp, try to dodge!" But it was too late. Torchic slammed his foot down on Magikarp finishing it off.

 **Battle End!**

"Magikarp is unable to battle! That means JayJay is the winner of this battle," Kate declared with a smile on her face.

"You just got lucky," Paul blurted out with tears in his eyes as he returned his Magikarp back to her Pokéball. "I'll beat you next time count on it." With that statement he ran back into the Pokécenter to get his Pokémon healed his half afro jiggling as he ran.

"Wow JayJay, that was amazing," Kate exclaimed as she walked up to him. "Where did you learn to battle like that?"

"That's was just all my years of playing fighting games coming in handy. Besides, it wasn't all me. Torchic did all the challenging work, right buddy?" Torchic chirped his agreement as he ran back to Jaylen and jumped on his shoulder again.

"That's right," Kate said. "You were amazing too Torchic." She reached up and pet Torchic gently. Torchic cooed as it decided it liked this human almost as much as his trainer.

"Sad thing is though that took maybe five minutes," Jaylen sighed knowing he would be bored without something to do.

"You could battle me."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm a trainer to you know," Kate pouted. "It's the only way I'll get better."

"Alright if you insist then let's get to it." Kate smiled upon hearing that and ran to the other side of the field. Torchic jumped down ready to battle again.

"Not this time buddy," Jaylen said causing Torchic to turn around shocked. "I want to give Charmander some battle experience too bud. I can't just rely on you all the time." Torchic reluctantly jumped back on Jaylen's shoulder as Jaylen grabbed Charmander's ball off his belt.

"Alright little guy. Time to show me what your made of." Jaylen tossed the ball into the air causing it to burst open releasing his fiery lizard. Charmander let out a small roar once he landed on the ground and looked at Jaylen. "Hey buddy it's time for your first real battle. This is nothing like those practice battles we did in the forest. Be ready for anything ok." Charmander gave a nod. "Good then let's do it." Charmander turned around a fire burning in his eyes.

* * *

 **Chase and Anthony**

Chase was relaxing on the bottom bunk of his and Anthony's bed watching the second season of Stranger Things when Anthony finally got out of the bathroom his hair still a little damp.

"Bout time," Chase said. "You ready to eat?"

"You know it man," Anthony said.

"Alright let's stop by the laundry room while we're there." Chase turned the TV off, grabbed his dirty clothes, and walked out the door with Anthony on his heels. Thanks those ever-helpful arrows they were able to find their way down to the laundry room. While Chase was loading the clothes Anthony was looking out the window when he spotted Jaylen and a girl about to battle.

"Hey dude," Anthony said catching Chases attention. "Jaylen's having a battle with someone."

"Really who," Chase questioned. "Dunno, I'm going to watch. You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there soon go ahead without me."

"Alright." Anthony walked out of the room and made it to the field in time for the battle to begin.

"I'm surprised you picked Torchic," Jaylen said. "I pegged you for the Mudkip type."

Kate giggled. "Just goes to show you don't judge a book by its cover."

Jaylen smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right. You ready?"

Kate donned a serious look on her face. "You know it."

Jaylen grew serious and quickly lost his smile. "Alright then. I'm not holding back."

"I wouldn't want you too."

"Let's go," they both said.

 **Battle Start!**

"Torchic, use **Ember**!" Torchic immediately fired multiple small fire pellets from its tiny beak.

"Charmander, use **Ember** as well" Charmander opened his mouth and fired small fiery pellets as well.

The two fire moves clashed in the center of the field creating a small cloud of smoke in the middle.

 _ **I'd normally take this chance to charge in for a sneak attack, but I'm still not used to how Charmander fights, so I'll hang back and see what she does for now then counter.**_

"Charmander keep your guard up!" Charmander nodded and adopted a more defensive stance while keeping its eyes on the smoke cloud.

"Torchic, **Scratch**!" Torchic leaped from the smoke cloud toward with both feet slashing.

 _ **Nani?! Why isn't she using the cloud to her advantage instead of charging straight towards me? Whatever, she's left herself open. Thanks to battling Chase I know how to counter Scratch the way she's attacking.**_

"Dodge and grab its legs!" Charmander waited till Torchic was almost upon him then sidestep to the left and grasped its right leg tightly. Torchic chirped in surprised and started scratching at Charmander's arm trying to make it let go but it was in vain.

"Now toss it into the air and follow it up with **Ember**!" Charmander growled as he heaved Torchic straight up then quickly opened his mouth and fired flame bullets after it. With no way to dodge all Torchic could was brace itself as it was hit directly by the onslaught of fire sending it higher in the air.

"Torchic, no," Kate cried. _**Wait, I can use this to my advantage!**_ "Torchic, spin!" Torchic shot a brief questioning look at it trainer before spinning as gravity began taking its hold on it sending it plummeting back down to the field.

 _ **Wait that's the same move Jaylen told Torchic to use in our last battle**_ , Anthony thought. _**Where did she see him do it? I'll have to ask him later but for now what is he gonna do about this attack? He must know the weakness since he made it.**_

Jaylen calmly gazed at the falling Torchic with a growing smile. "Charmander you know what to do!" Charmander donned a grin of his own as he waited for his foe to get closer.

Kate waited until Torchic was nearly upon Charmander when she gave her next order. " **Scratch**!" Torchic stopped spinning and flipped over to strike Charmander with its foot.

"Now," Jaylen yelled. Charmander sidestepped barely dodging the attack before slamming his claw into Torchics face sending it flying backwards.

"Oh no, Torchic!"

" **Corkscrew Scratch** isn't just a move that can be used like that in the middle of battle," Jaylen said causing Kate to snap her attention back to the battle. "For one it won't work on moving opponents which is obvious why. Secondly, the attack can be countered easily by the opponent by using an attack while the user is falling or just before the user can execute the attack as they have no way to defend themselves. That's just a few of the weaknesses but I think you get the general gist. The move should be used when you're sure that the opponent has no way to dodge or counter the attack and not before."

"I see." Kate said as she watched her Torchic struggle to get up.

Jaylen sighed. "Look I can see that your Pokémon is having a tough time. Do you want to stop battling or do you want to continue?"

Kate looked at Torchic. _**What do I do?**_ _**Torchic has taken a lot of damage from those attacks while Charmander is basically unharmed. Do I give up or do we keep fighting and lose with pride?**_ Kate was knocked out of her thoughts by Torchic chirping. Torchic stared at Kate with a look that said it refused to give up.

Kate smirked. "Why was I even thinking about this?" Kate donned a serious look once again. "If Torchic is willing to fight, well then I'll keep fighting too!"

Jaylen, Torchic, Charmander and Anthony all smiled. "Then let's end this," Jaylen grinned.

At that moment Chase walked onto the field and sat by Anthony on one of the benches. "What'd I miss?"

"Not much. You actually arrived right in time to see the end."

"Good." They both turned their attention back to the battle.

Jaylen flipped his hood up. "Charmander let's end it. Use **Scratch**!" Charmander charged forward ready to claim his first victory.

"Torchic, go!" Torchic charged forward as a red aura engulfed its body.

"That's Blaze," Anthony exclaimed.

"That means Torchics fire type attacks will be much stronger now," Chase said. "Hopefully she knows that."

"Torchic, **Ember** full power!" Torchic opened its beak and fired out slightly larger flame bullets as it ran.

"Charmander, jump!" Charmander leaped into the air his momentum still carrying him forward safely dodging the onslaught of flames.

"Now Torchic, go and use **Scratch**!" Torchic cried a fierce battle cry as it jumped forward determined to land one good hit before going down.

 _ **Damn we can't dodge this**_. "Charmander end this with **Scratch**!" Charmander roared as he flew forward. The two Pokémon reached the center. Charmander raked its claws across Torchics side and Torchic slashed at Charmander as it passed. They both landed opposite to each other. One was still standing clutching its right side and the other lay on the ground with spirals in its eyes.

 **Battle End!**

"Torchic is unable to battle! That makes Charmander and Jaylen the winners of this match," Anthony declared as he rose from the bench along with Chase.

Jaylen Kate Torchic, and Charmander who was still perched on Jaylen's shoulder to jump having been so engrossed in the battle they hadn't notice either of them arrive.

"Holy shit," Jaylen cried. "At least warn a guy before you sneak up on him." Torchic and Charmander both nodded.

Chase laughed. "We didn't sneak up on you dude. You just weren't paying attention."

"But when did you learn how to counter **Corkscrew Scratch** ," Anthony questioned. "Also, when did you come up with the name?"

"Oh, that's simple. Remember when I couldn't get to sleep? Well I decide to go in the woods and train with Torchic and Charmander. The first thing we did was try to figure out all the weaknesses to that attack, so we can use it more effectively. Then we focused more on them getting used to battling and focused on each of their fighting styles. You can't get any better if you don't train."

"I see," Anthony responded.

"You did an excellent job Torchic. You deserve a nice rest," Kate said sadly as she recalled her Pokémon back to its ball.

"Good job bud. I'm proud of you for when your first official battle," Jaylen said as he pet his fire lizard who growled lowly in appreciation.

"Wow JayJay. You really are good at this," Kate said as Jaylen recalled Charmander. "I wasn't able to do anything against you two."

"Like I said that's what years of playing fighting games gets you. A creative mind and sharp reflexes," Jaylen grinned jokingly. "Besides you did manage to land a clean hit on Charmander, so you can **Scratch** that off your mind that it was a total loss".

Kate giggled. _**He's like a totally different person when he battles. He's so much more serious in battle than he is now.**_

"So, Kate," Jaylen said snapping her out of her thoughts. "Chase and Anthony are going to eat dinner and I was wondering of you would like to join?"

Kate blinked before smiling. "Why JayJay are you asking me on a date," She teased.

Jaylen quickly grew flustered. "No, nothing like that just two friends hanging out with other friends ya know."

Kate giggled before she lightly punched his punched his shoulder. "I know I was just joking with you. Come on your friends are waiting."

"Yeah funny joke," Jaylen pouted. "So, I was wondering do you like anime?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I love anime."

"My Arceus, you're perfect."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Oldale Town 11:30 P.M September 1st, 2017

Jaylen crashed onto his bed utterly exhausted. After they had gotten Kates Torchic healed, they had all gone down to the cafeteria where Anthony And Chase pelted Kate with questions. They learned that she wasn't journeying alone but with a friend she had met a few months she had moved to Littleroot and she had been staying in Hoenn for almost three years. She was also aspiring to be a Coordinator and she was going to a contest in Rustboro and her friend had yet to find what she was interested in. Since they were going to the same place they had decided to journey together for a short while and would all wake up at 11:30.

Jaylen had just gotten comfortable when he felt his Pokétch vibrate. He checked, and it was a text from Kate.

 _ **Night JayJay.**_

Jaylen smiled. _ **Night Kate.**_

He closed his eyes and let the sweet comfort of sleep take him.

(Jojo's bizarre adventure roundabout fades in)

 _To be continued…_

Jaylen's Pokémon

Torchic, Male, Hasty nature, Blaze ability, likes any type of food except chicken

Known Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember.

Egg Move: Night Slash

Improvised Moves: Corkscrew Scratch

Charmander, Male, Hardy nature, Blaze ability, likes sweet foods

Known Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember

Egg Move: Dragon Pulse

Chase's Pokémon

Treecko, Male, Docile Nature, Overgrow ability, likes any type of food

Known Moves: Pound, Leer, Absorb

Egg Move: Dragon Breath

Cyndaquil, Male, Mild nature, Flash Fire Ability, likes burnt food

Known Moves: Scratch, Leer

Egg Move: Crush Claw

Anthony's Pokémon

Mudkip, Male, Relaxed Nature, Torrent Ability, likes any type of food

Known Moves: Tackle, Growl, Water Gun

Axew, Female, Adamant Nature, Rivalry Ability, likes sour food

Known Moves: Scratch, Leer, Assurance, Dragon Rage

Egg Move: Iron Tail

Kate's Pokemon

Torchic, Female, Hardy Nature, Blaze Ability, likes dry food

Known Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember

Egg Move: Low Kick

 **Author's note**

 **Welp looks like I'm back. Been awhile huh? Sorry about that haven't had the time or the internet to be able to post a story for a while. But hopefully I'll be able to post more often. That's all I'm going to say cause it's really late the day I'm finishing this, and I've been typing all day so I'm going to bed now. Purebeast15 out dawg.**


End file.
